1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of flat panel displays (FPDs) which are lighter and smaller than cathode ray tubes (CRTs), have been recently developed. The FPDs include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), field emission displays (FEDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light emitting displays.
Organic light emitting displays use organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) to generate light by a recombination of electrons and holes. Organic light emitting displays have a high response speed and are driven with low power consumption. In general, an organic light emitting display is classified as a passive matrix type OLED (PMOLED) display or an active matrix type OLED (AMOLED) display according to the method of driving the OLEDs.
AMOLEDs include a plurality of scan lines, a plurality of data lines, a plurality of power source lines, and a plurality of pixels coupled to the above lines to be arranged in the form of a matrix. In addition, each of the pixels typically includes an OLED, a driving transistor for controlling the amount of current supplied to the OLED, a switching transistor for transmitting a data signal to the driving transistor, and a storage capacitor for storing the voltage of the data signal.
Two methods of driving an organic light emitting display are a progressive emission method and a concurrent (e.g., simultaneous) emission method. In the progressive emission method, data are sequentially input to the scan lines, and the pixels are sequentially emitted in units of horizontal lines in the same order as the input data.
In the concurrent emission method, after data are sequentially input to the scan lines and the data are input to all of the pixels, the pixels are concurrently (e.g., simultaneously) emitted. The concurrent emission method has advantages in that the threshold voltage of the driving transistor is compensated for, the structure of a pixel may be maintained in a simple manner, and a 3D display may be easily realized. However, in the concurrent emission method, emission noise increases because all of the pixels included in a panel are concurrently emitted.
In the concurrent emission method, the current that flows to the panel changes from 0A to a predetermined current (e.g., iA, wherein i is a natural number) within a short amount of time. When the current of the predetermined iA flows to the panel within the short amount of time, a large amount of noise (or electronic wave) is emitted from power source lines ELVDD and ELVSS, which may affect an image displayed on the panel or affect a peripheral apparatus.